


Gathering Dust

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: The deep well of memory.





	Gathering Dust

 

"John?"  
  
"Hmm?" John looked up from the table strewn with random knickknacks and saw Mary staring at him, a look of growing impatience on her face.  
  
"I've asked you twice now if you're having a good time. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Just distracted by all the shiny things."  
  
He smiled at her and the remaining tension melted from Mary's face. They'd been wandering the flea market for about a half an hour now. At first, John had gone along to appease Mary, but this table of items in front of him brought back unbidden memories.  
  
A dusty curio shop, the shop's owner trying to sell him a lucky cat. Bright yellow graffiti. The circus.  
  
Colleague, not friend. Waiting for the perfect shot at Sherlock's attacker. Kidnapping.  
  
Sherlock's hands on his face as they spun circles in the dark.  
  
"Find anything you like, then?"  
  
John emerged from the deep well of memory before Mary chided him again. He glanced at the table once more and saw a white vase covered in delicate lines of blue paint.  
  
_Tacky_ , Sherlock's voice whispered in his head.  
  
_Says the man who actually bought the lucky cat_ , John answered back in his thoughts.  
  
"What about this vase? Pretty, isn't it?"  
  
Mary picked up the vase John had pointed to and turned it over in her hands. She nodded, smiling as she looked back up at John.  
  
"It'll make a lovely addition to your flat, I reckon. Let's buy it."  
  
As Mary walked toward the woman taking money for all the forgotten treasures, John forced himself to stare at the ground and bury his memories of The Blind Banker.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP 2018.


End file.
